Passade
by Arwen00710
Summary: Fic OS pour un concours du Black Pearl. Thème : Liz/Calypso. Deuxième au classement ! - "Tout cela n'avait été qu'une passade..." - ATTENTION, YURI soft et suggéré, mais yuri quand même


**Titre :** Passade  
**Auteur :** Arwen, aka Tinuviel  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Romance/Yuri  
**Résumé :** OS pour un concours. Thème : Romance Liz/Tia ou Liz/Calypso. Fic deuxième au classement ^^ "Tout cela n'avait été qu'une passade..."  
**Personnages :** Calypso, Elizabeth  
**Disclaimer : **Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartient pas, les personnages comme l'univers, et je ne fais pas d'argent là-dessus, tout ça...

Paroles en **gras.**

**Attention, même si c'est soft et suggéré plus qu'autre chose, il s'agit ici de yuri, donc de relation entre deux femmes. Non-amateurs et homophobes, passez votre chemin...  
**

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

L'antre de la sorcière des Mers était sans dessus-dessous. Les étranges pots, aux contenus tout aussi mystiques, gisaient, brisés, sur le sable gris. Sans cesse, de nouveaux bibelots venaient les rejoindre, lancés furieusement au sol par une main couleur d'encre, le tout ponctué d'un cri rageur.

Par les flots, pourquoi rien ne se passait-il jamais comme prévu ?

Elle avait voulu Davy Jones, et s'était lassée.  
Elle avait voulu Jack Sparrow, mais il avait offert sa place sur le Hollandais Volant à William Turner pour les beaux yeux d'une femme.  
Elle avait voulu Will Turner, qui restait fidèle à cette même femme, au mépris de son courroux.

Tout les plans qu'elle avait pu imaginer ne s'étaient pas réalisés, aucun de ses desseins n'était accompli.

Pire encore.

Elle était incapable de se sortir de l'esprit cette femme.  
Elizabeth Swann.  
Madame Turner.

Calypso l'avait vue femme, pirate, perdue, éplorée, combative, mariée, heureuse, mais à présent, elle était curieuse de la voir avec un autre visage.  
Un visage que peu d'humains avaient vu. Un seul, en réalité.

Un visage déformé par le plaisir.

Et cette nouvelle lubie de la Nymphe accaparait toutes ses pensées.  
Elle ne parvenait même plus à se réjouir d'un beau naufrage à la pleine lune.

Il fallait que cela cesse.  
Immédiatement.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner offrit un sourire tendre à son fils, lové au creux de ses bras. Toutefois, le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.  
Si elle avait été seul, sans ce petit bout à nourrir et à élever, elle aurait sans doute soupiré. Ou fondu en larmes.

Quoique si son fils n'était pas né, elle parcourait encore les mers à bord de l'Empress.  
Au lieu de ça, elle avait offert à Tai Huang et ses hommes le bateau et une permission de sept années, le temps que William Jr soit assez grand pour les accompagner.  
Avec ce présent, le _second_ Tai avait reçu une lettre assez sympathique, le mettant en garde contre les potentielles idées de mutinerie qui lui viendraient à l'esprit : allez savoir ce que ferait le gardien du Code si la Reine des Pirates venait se plaindre du comportement insouciant de l'asiatique.

Pour l'instant, la menace semblait efficace, puisque bien que collée à terre, dans une maison banale avec une vie ennuyeuse, les rumeurs continuaient de parler des frasques de l'équipage d'une jonque pirate et de SA capitaine.

N'allez pas croire qu'elle regrettait ce choix. Elle aimait Will, elle adorait son fils, et était heureuse qu'il soit né.  
Mais l'aventure lui manquait et, pire que tout, la solitude lui pesait affreusement. La journée, cela allait encore, dès qu'elle avait un coup de blues, un sourire de son fils lui permettait d'avancer.  
Mais le soir, seule, dans son grand lit froid… elle n'avait que le souvenir des étreintes, maladroites certes mais passionnées, de Will pour lui tenir chaud.

Elle l'avait eu sa nuit de noces. Mais elle n'avait eu que ça. Aucune autre n'avait suivit, n'avait pu suivre, puisque, sauvé et maudit à la fois, Will était parti en mer pour dix ans.  
Dix ans à l'attendre, avec deux souvenirs à chérir : celui, vivant, de son fils qui lui ressemble, et celui, ardent mais voué à être inassouvi pour une décennie, au creux de ses reins.

Moins élégamment, elle était en manque. Et, à moins d'un miracle ou d'une intervention divine, cet état de fait demeurerait pour encore neuf longues années.

* * *

Elizabeth était bouche-bée. Que faisait Tia, non pardon, _Calypso_, sur le pas de sa porte ? Depuis quand la Déesse des Mers rendait-elle visite aux humains ? Depuis quand frappait-elle à la porte ? Et pourquoi se présentait-elle maintenant, dans cette apparence qu'on savait à présent fausse, quelques jours après son vœu stupide suppliant les Dieux de l'aider ?

- **Déesse Calypso… **souffla-t-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.  
- **Nymphe. Je suis une NYMPHE. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis toute puissante et divine que je suis une déesse… ces humains…  
- Que voulez-vous.  
- Oh, des tas de choses, Elizabeth Swann, des tas de choses…  
- Turner… **corrigea machinalement la jeune femme, dérangée par un elle-ne-savait quoi chez la Déesse… la nymphe, pardon.

Etait-ce son apparence ? Son aura intimidante ? Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Son regard, finit-elle par comprendre. C'était son regard. Depuis qu'elle formée, belle femme sujette à la convoitise des hommes, qu'ils soient forgeron, pirates, lord ou même les villageois attirés par cette soi-disant mariée à un marin qu'on ne voyait jamais, elle avait souvent rencontré, ce regard. Une flamme de désir lubrique, qui laissait imaginer toutes sortes de choses rien qu'en l'observant.

Des tas de choses, avait dit Calypso.

**- Sortez d'ici !** souffla Elizabeth, choquée, fermant sa porte précipitamment.

Dehors, elle entendit Calypso rire. Un rire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Calypso riait. Elle riait parce que maintenant que la graine était semée, que la possibilité qu'elle offrait à la jeune Reine des Pirates lui était apparue, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

On était à la nouvelle lune. Au fur et à mesure que l'astre lunaire grandirait, tout comme la marée, l'attraction de Calypso se ferait plus forte pour finalement faire tomber Elizabeth Swann entre ses bras.

* * *

-** Chhht, William, rendors-toi, mon trésor…**

Elizabeth berçait doucement son fils, le regard dans le vague, fixant sans vraiment regarder la fenêtre et la lune ronde qui brillait dans le ciel.

Voilà des jours, des semaines que Calypso ne cessait de toquer une fois à sa porte. Elizabeth n'ouvrait pas, et la nymphe n'insistait pas. Mais ce simple toc était comme un gong lui rappelant chaque jour l'indécente proposition.  
Et plus elle y songeait, plus elle envisageait qu'une femme puisse en désirer une autre, plus des images dérangeantes s'imposaient à elle et enflammaient son ventre.

Elle imaginait Calypso. Elle rêvait Calypso. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder la mer sans penser à la Nymphe des Océans et à cette attirance impie.

La mer… sous la pleine lune, l'océan était magnifique. Oubliant toute prudence, Elizabeth quitta la maison qui l'avait séparée des désirs de la nymphe ces derniers jours pour aller se baigner dans l'eau noire comme elle l'avait souvent fait.

La caresse de l'eau était une bénédiction, collant ses jupes à ses cuisses d'une manière indécente et pourtant pas désagréable.  
Le ressac associé à cette sensation humide contre elle trouva une signification tout autre dans son esprit monopolisé par la suggestion de Calypso, et Elizabeth rougit violemment.

**- Il ne faut pas rougir, Elizabeth, c'est plus que naturel…**

La reine des pirates se retourna, pour trouver Calypso, nue de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, immergée dans l'eau jusqu'au bassin, comme elle.  
La nymphe, sure de son attirance et de son pouvoir, s'approcha de la jeune femme, caressant doucement son épaule de ses doigts mouillés, faisant glisser une manche du chemisier.  
Elizabeth frissonna.

**- Ce n'est pas… normal…** tenta-t-elle de protester.  
**- Chhht… laissez-moi vous montrer…**

Et là, dans l'océan, séduite par sa personnification, Elizabeth se laissa aller au baiser que lui donna Calypso. Les lèvres de la femme, plus pulpeuses que celles d'un homme, avait un goût de sel, un goût de mer.

La Nymphe existait depuis avant l'aube des temps et serait encore bien après le crépuscule de toute chose. Le Monde n'était plus un secret pour elle, et elle apprit ceux du plaisir saphique à Elizabeth.  
Toutefois, si Calypso était la maîtresse, la Reine des Pirates était une excellente élève, avide d'en savoir plus et en redemandant sans cesse.

Pendant plusieurs mois, la nymphe visita Elizabeth, toujours à l'improviste, la laissant seule et rassasiée au matin.

Quand Calypso ne venait pas, la jeune femme allait se baigner, nue, dans l'océan, goutant la caresse de l'eau sur elle, sentant le ressac des vagues sur sa peau, humant à plein nez l'odeur de l'iode et savourant le sel sur ses lèvres comme un baiser de la nymphe.

Et puis un jour, comme elle avait cessé d'attendre Davy Jones, Calypso ne vint plus. Elizabeth masqua la douleur de cette nouvelle, qu'elle se maudissait d'éprouver, derrière un ressentiment pour la nymphe, une honte d'elle-même et une nostalgie de son mari. Bientôt, elle ne regretta plus Calypso, mais uniquement ce qui c'était passé. Elle maudissait sa faiblesse.

Et elle ne se baignait plus dans l'océan.

* * *

Huit ans après, alors qu'elle tenait la main de son fils qui chantonnait, et qu'un rayon vert lui rendait enfin son mari, même pour une seule journée, elle tenta de chasser toute pensée pour Calypso loin d'elle.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une passade, après tout.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Soooo...**

**C'était mon premier essai au yuri... J'avoue que ce n'est pas forcément aisé à écrire, surtout quand on est une femme soi-même... J'avoue que malgré l'idée, mettre les mots sur le papier (enfin, sur l'ordi, mais on se comprend...) n'était pas des plus facile.**

**C'était quand même sympa à tenter. Et puis deuxième place, pour une première tentative, j'suis trop fière *O***

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :P**

**Arwen**


End file.
